The entry of data into computing devices, such as mobile devices, can be cumbersome. Data requests from the computing device are usually solicited through forms with multiple input fields. In the context of mobile devices with limited input devices, such as small touchscreens, the process of moving between each input field and entering the requested data is difficult. Select the intended input field may require multiple attempts, and typographical errors caused by the small input device may be numerous.